


A Tale of a Chair and a Pen

by hquinzelle



Series: Darcy Lewis, Avengers PR Rep [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything is Annoying, F/M, Squeaky Chairs are Annoying, Tapping Pens are Annoying, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hquinzelle/pseuds/hquinzelle
Summary: I was going through my stories on my laptop and found this piece of fluff which I wrote years ago, but never posted.  Loki and Darcy get on each other's nerves...and everyone else's.  Violence is threatened.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Loki, Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Darcy Lewis, Avengers PR Rep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/85183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Tale of a Chair and a Pen

The conference room in Avenger’s tower contained a long, polished wood table surrounded by nine moderately comfortable ergonomic chairs and one excessively ornate executive chair that Tony Stark had bought for Nick Fury as a joke (Fury protested and grumbled, but when he thought no one was looking, he would smile and stroke the leather fondly).

One chair was the bane of the conference room. It squeaked. It squeaked when someone sat down, it squeaked when someone leaned back, it squeaked when someone spun around, and it squeaked when someone shifted positions. Maintenance would oil the chair, and the next day it would be squeaking again. Maintenance would replace the chair, and the next day it would be back. The video feed for the room had been reviewed multiple times; however, no suspicious activity had been seen, and so the reappearing, continually squeaking chair remained a mystery.

Most days, all of the chairs weren’t filled and the squeaky chair could be found by process of elimination, put aside, and life would go on. Today was not one of those days. It was early, no one had their coffee yet, and everyone was too grumpy to sit in every chair and find the one that squeaked. 

Darcy Lewis and Loki had both been invited to today’s meeting. Darcy, the Avengers PR rep, usually came to meetings to make sure they didn’t create negative press; Loki, however, didn’t normally attend unless specifically invited (organized meetings were beneath him). A sorcerer (or at least someone who claimed to be a sorcerer) was threatening to wreak havoc on St. Louis within the next 48 hours unless his excessive demands were met, and the Avengers needed Loki’s unique skill sets.

Darcy and Loki showed up late to the meeting. Darcy’s face was slightly flushed, and Loki was wearing a self-satisfied smirk, leading to the obvious conclusion as to why they were late.

“Thanks for deigning to join us, you two. Can we finally start this meeting now?” Nick Fury asked.

Loki rolled his eyes as he sat down, Darcy sitting in the chair across from him.

Darcy spun around to face the rest of the Avengers, when…

SQUEAK.

Loki, who had had been pretending to be fascinated by his fingernails, looked up at her, irritated.

“I’m sorry, Loki, does that bother you?” Darcy said, her best innocent look on her face as she spun back to face him.

SQUEAK.

“Here we go…” someone said, while someone else muttered, “They haven’t even been in this meeting for ten minutes…”

“Should I get some popcorn? Sell tickets?” Tony asked, snickering.

Nick Fury ignored all of the drama and continued talking the entire time, even though no one was listening to him.

“No. It’s. Fine.” Loki said through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes at her.

Darcy grinned, and “accidentally” dropped her pen on the ground behind her chair. She spun around and tilted the chair to pick it up.

SQUEAK SQUEAK.

Loki, suddenly fascinated by the meeting, didn’t even bother looking at Darcy, but her pen suddenly appeared in his hand. 

“Hey! Give that back! That’s my favorite pen!” she whispered angrily.

TAP.

“Oh, it’s on,” Darcy muttered under her breath.

SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK.

TAP TAP TAP.

“I’m going to stab one of them. Please, let me stab one of them,” Natasha said, stroking the handle of a knife she had pulled out of her boot.

SQUEAK.

TAP.

“Lewis! Loki! Get out! You’re pissing me off,” Fury growled.

“But Nick!” Darcy protested.

“OUT!” Fury said, glaring at them as hard as his lone eye would allow.

Darcy grabbed her notebook and stalked out, Loki following behind her.

“Good job, Darcy,” Loki said after they stepped into the hallway.

“You started it!!” she protested, hitting him with her notebook.

“You’ll forgive me if I finish it,” he said, pulling Darcy into his arms and kissing her before teleporting to their bedroom to finish what they started earlier.


End file.
